


Shenanigans On Countless Earths

by abcsupercorp



Series: infinite earths/ multiverse [3]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Multi, Multiple Earths, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, infinite earths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena tags along with Kara when there's a mission that takes place on multiple earths. the troublesome two stir up some funny troubles while they're there.





	Shenanigans On Countless Earths

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy!
> 
> sort of inspired by. 'hijinks on infinite earths'
> 
> this will have Earth X Kara but she's not a Nazi because that wasn't good.

"Kara" Lena said, Kara turned her head and faced her best friend.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"Take me with you" Lena told her.

"Oh, Lena, I don't know if I shou-" Lena cut her off.

"Come on Kara, please? This would be fascinating for my research and plus I want to know where you go when you ditch our lunch plans, I don't want to fight anymore and this can be your way of making it up to me" Lena replied. Kara sighed.

"Fine, but don't get yourself into any trouble" Kara told her. 

Lena smirked and said, "No promises"

**Author's Note:**

> lots of love to you all <3


End file.
